I Was Born a Pirate's Daughter
by Failing to Fall Out of Love
Summary: Will is still captain of the Dutchman after seventeen years, and he meets a strange girl on his ship. When he discovers it's his daughter, who knows what could happen?


This is my first shot at a Pirates of the Caribbean fic. I'm not sure how it will turn out, it might just be a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, except Jacqueline Turner. But I wouldn't mind having some pirate Will, eh? Who's with me?

* * *

Will Turner had truly become Davy Jones. There was really no escaping that fact. He did his job, unlike Jones, and because of that, he hadn't... grown tentacles. But he was the seafaring, salty, immortal man that Davy Jones could have, and would have been, had he had more faith in his lover. 

It had been twenty eight years since Will had stabbed Jones. Every day, his heart pulled him back to that moment. The moment when Davy Jones had slid the sword that Will Turner himself had made between his ribs. The day that Jack Sparrow proved he was more than the average pirate. The day that Will had had his heart cut out. There was never a day when he failed to remember that fateful day, and this day was no exception.

He was thinking of his child. William Turner the Third, the now twenty- seven year old man who had become a blacksmith. He made swords for a living. He was the only child that Elizabeth had had, much to Will's sadness. He'd always wanted two sons, or maybe a daughter.

He didn't honestly take any notice in the dark haired girl who had come to the ship. She had the gentle eyes of a woman, but had the facial structure of someone with much more angular features. Her eyes seemed out of place in her face. They seemed almost too feminine. But despite this fact, she held a strange power about her. Her voice was powerful and smooth when she spoke. "Excuse me, captain?" Will turned to look at her again.

"Yes?"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed. "Would you mind telling me where we are?" She asked.

Will smiled knowingly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you've died at sea. Welcome to the Flying Dutchman. We're passing into the world beyond the one we've always known, and heading to Davy Jones's locker. That would be mine, if you looked at it that way." He said with a chuckle.

The girl looked at him, a little confused. Will noticed for the first time how young she was. Between the ages of sixteen and nineteen, but he couldn't be sure of an exact year. "Dead? Are you sure?" She asked. Her eyes were all too familiar when she looked at him like that. "I can't be dead..." She said. "I'm only eighteen. No one dies when they're this young." Her eyes were scared now, and her mouth contorted into a look that obviously meant she was thinking hard. After a moment of silence, she looked back up at Will. "You've seen it all, right?" She asked. Will nodded. "Is there any way around death?" She asked.

Will sighed, and looked out over the ocean. The sun was already low on the horizon, and golden rays were stretching like fingers towards the heavens. "There is one way. But it all depends on how you were brought up, and if you're willing to make the sacrifice." He said.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

Will turned back to look at the girl. "First, I must ask you a few questions." He said. "How did you die?"

"The ship I was on ran into a hurricane. I don't suggest ever trying to sail through a hurricane." She said, her nose wrinkled. "It may seem like a good idea at the time, but it's probably not. Especially with a captain like the one I had." She finished.

"I know. Almost sailed through a hurricane myself, back when I was... you know... alive." Will said. "But you were used to sailing, and the work involved, aye?"

"Aye."

"Then you should consider joining my crew." He said. "Of course, there's a much more official way of putting it, but sometimes that seems like such a useless formality." Will finished with a shrug.

The girl gave him another confused look. "Forever?" She asked. "I mean... I've always loved the sea, but I'm not sure if I could handle it forever." She asked.

"The minimum is one hundred years." Will said.

"I'm wondering... would I age?"

"Not visibly."

"Then... sign me up." The girl said with a smile.

"Then I should need to know your name." Will said as he stood up, and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Jacqueline Turner." The girl said, and then spoke again, thinking Will would want her name explained. After all, she was one hundred percent British, but her name was clearly French. "Mum named me after a close family friend named Jack. Most people I know call me Jack too." She said. "But I'm not french. After all, they were the idiots who came up with parlay, aye?" She said.

Will smiled. "My real name is Will Turner. Once knew a man named Jack, too." He said. "But that doesn't really matter. Jacqueline Turner, do you fear death?"

"Aye."

"Then serve under my command for one hundred years. Will ye serve?"

"I will indeed." The girl flashed a grin. "Am I a bit immortal now?" She asked.

Will nodded. "More or less. You can't be injured, or die of old age, but if you get sick, there's a slight chance of death. Only one man has died on this ship in over twenty years. I think you'll be pretty safe."

"And I have one more question." Jacqueline said. "How old are you?"

Will chuckled. "Old enough to be your father." He said.

"I know. And..." The girl before him broke off. "Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"You mentioned that you knew a Jack. What was his last name?" Jacqueline asked.

"Jack Sparrow."

The girl laughed. "Guess who tried to sail through another hurricane?" She said. "Our good friend Jack." She said.

Will smiled. Jack was still alive. Jack hadn't yet been killed. An immense weight lifted from the captain's heart. "Jack Sparrow tried to sail through another hurricane with the Pearl?" He asked. The girl nodded, and the pair lapsed into silence for a moment. Then it dawned on Will. "Jack never takes new crew members. Especially women." Will stated.

The girl shrugged. "I guess I'm special." She said with a faint grin. "And my mum's known him since she was nineteen. Said he once threatened her life, and then a year later, she killed him."

Will knew only one woman who had killed Jack Sparrow. "What did you say your mother's name was?" He asked.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner." She said. "Course, I haven't seen her for nearly ten years... Jack might be my mother now." She said.

Will took a closer look at Jacqueline. Her feminine eyes, the ones that seemed so out of place in her face, were Elizabeth's. The dark hair that framed her face, along with the facial features themselves were... Will's. She had her father's sharp features, and her mother's body. She was thin as a rail, with small hands and a lithe looking body, just like her mother. "No... you're Elizabeth's daughter. I know her as well." He said.

Jacqueline smiled. "You know mum?" She asked.

Will nodded. "I know her well."

* * *

So... I'm not sure if this is going to die. It might, though. Depends on how many positive reviews I get, savvy? K, I;m done with the pirate-ness. Peace out,

Failing


End file.
